


Warning Bells

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely plotless Heechul/Taemin smut, because Taemin's been a slut in everything I've written lately. Repost from my lj</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Bells

Heechul honestly had no idea how he’d gotten into this position. Well, this actual position, with Taemin underneath him, his hands clawing at Heechul’s back… _that_ he remembered perfectly. It was the earlier part that was a little fuzzy.

He’d stopped by the SM building for just a couple of minutes to drop off some painkillers for Jungsu. Taemin had cornered him, standing just a little too close, something in his eye that had sparked something deep in Heechul’s stomach. There was some talk involving the phrase, “Hyung, can you help me with something?” that set off warning bells in Heechul’s head. Warning bells he completely ignored.

The ‘something’ had apparently been at SHINee’s dorm, and the rest of the guys happened to be mysteriously gone. If Heechul hadn’t already been destined for hell, this would have sealed the deal. As soon as they stepped inside, Taemin closed the door behind them and then his hands were on Heechul’s hips, pulling him in. Taemin was ten years younger than him and only barely past jailbait, but somehow that did nothing to tamp down the heat that was burning low in his stomach.

He caught Taemin by the waist and turned them, trapping the boy against the door and then pressing their bodies together. Taemin’s arm wound around the back of Heechul’s neck and pulled their lips together. He kissed like he knew what he was doing, which made Heechul feel better. Still going to hell, but definitely worth it.

“Taemin-ah,” Heechul managed, his voice raw and cracking when Taemin’s lips trailed down to his Adam’s apple. “What are we doing?”

“Hopefully,” Taemin said between kisses, his own voice just as rough, “having sex.”

Heechul tried to step back, but Taemin followed him. He was being walked backwards down the hallway and then through a door, each step followed by a kiss or caress. His legs hit the edge of a bed and Taemin was pushing him onto it. Heechul tried to stop him, well, really he tried to slow him down. Stopping… Stopping would be bad. He really didn’t want to stop.

Obviously, that was how he ended up laying on Taemin’s bed, the boy beneath him, arching as Heechul pressed inside. Taemin’s eyes were squeezed shut, the heel of one hand pressing hard into the bed and his other hand scrabbling across Heechul’s back.

“Are you okay?” Heechul asked. He may have felt drunk, but he wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Not… my first time doing this,” Taemin panted, opening his eyes. “Keep going.”

Part of him was pretty sure it was a bad idea, but he did anyway, sliding in until he was all the way in and Heechul could feel Taemin’s body tensing around him and it tore the breath from his throat.

“Taemin-ah… _Fuck_.”

Taemin chuckled breathily, drawing in a few deep breaths. His back arched and he moaned softly. “Heechul-hyung, I need you to fuck me.”

Those words spiked heat and lust straight through Heechul’s body. He pulled back and then pushed in hard. Taemin’s head snapped back, back arching further, a sharp moan falling from his lips.

He slid an arm beneath one of Taemin’s knees and hooked it over his shoulder. Taemin apparently approved, judging from the way his entire body spasmed around him and the harsh cry that tore from his throat.

“Like that?” Heechul teased, sucking at the soft skin at the base of Taemin’s neck.

“Yes. Yes, fuck. _More_.”

Heechul chuckled softly, sliding his hand up Taemin’s side and trailing his thumb over Taemin’s nipple. The boy whined, the sound breaking into a mewling cry when Heechul brought Taemin’s other leg up over his shoulder.

“Shit, Taemin-ah.”

“More, please. Harder, hyung.”

Heechul already was fucking him harder than he could remember fucking anyone, but he was more than willing to accept the request. He especially couldn’t resist when he could see his cock sliding into Taemin’s body, when he could see Taemin stroking himself.

“Close?” Heechul asked. He was more or less reduced to one or two word phrases, Taemin so tight around him that he wasn’t even certain blood was reaching his brain.

“So close,” Taemin gasped. Despite him _obviously_ not being a virgin, he was still young. Heechul grinned down at him, loving the sweat beading across the boy’s forehead and rolling down his neck. He was so wrecked, lost in the pleasure and lust.

“You wanna come?” Heechul asked, pinning Taemin’s hands above his head. He slowed his movements until Taemin let out a frustrated cry, hands clenching.

“Yes!”

“You’ve gotta ask nice.”

Taemin glared at up through sweat-darkened hair, but when Heechul thrust in just a little harder than he had been, the boy’s body writhed and twisted beneath him, his voice breaking in moans and whimpers and wails.

“Please!”

“Please what?” Heechul asked, pretending that slowing down this much wasn’t physically painful.

“Please, hyung. Fuck me harder. Make me come, _please_. I wanna feel you come inside me. I need more, hyung, please.”

Someone had been teaching this boy things they really shouldn’t have. Heechul slammed into him, hard enough that it had to hurt, but Taemin had freed his hands and one hand was moving again, hard and fast on his cock, the other on Heechul’s back. He knew Taemin couldn’t hold on much longer, between the way Heechul was hitting his prostate and how he was jacking himself off, but he was totally unprepared for how _much_ Taemin’s body tensed when he finally did come, his head falling back, giving a loud cry.

Heechul let Taemin’s boneless legs fall back to the bed and he thrust into that impossible tightness, knowing it had to hurt, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care when it slammed him into his orgasm so hard he was seeing white and then black and hearing Taemin’s soft mewls when he withdrew.

Taemin lay on the bed for a few seconds before rising and pulling on his pants. He turned back to Heechul with the kind of wicked smile that had gotten him in trouble in the first place. “Maybe next time I can fuck you.”

“You assume there’s going to be a next time.”

Taemin stepped in close, still smelling like sex and sweat and the scent made Heechul’s head spin. “Oh yeah, _hyung_. There’s going to be a next time.”

  



End file.
